Physical tiredness is mainly the consequence of the anoxia (hypoxia) in the blood, i.e. the oxygen insufficiently of the haemoglobin, since the muscle work is fed by the oxygen content of the blood.
Saturation of the blood with oxygen takes place through respiration. In the case of a strong physical exercise, the saturation of the blood with oxygen by respiration may be insufficient because of the limited capacity of the lungs or the low oxygen content of the air.
It is known also to supply oxygen through the stomach which is more effective than respiration of air. The principles of this so-called enteral oxygen supply are based on other physiological effects in addition to the oxygen supply of the muscle cells. (M. E. Marsak: The Regulation of Human Respiration (in Russian), Moscow, 1971; N. V. Sirotin; Enteral Oxygen Therapy (in Russian), Kiev, 1968).
There are also known Soviet experiments [I. Karpenko et al.: The Restoration of the Working Capacity of Sportsmen After a Strong Physical Exercise (in Russian), Moscow, 1974] relating to a foam-cocktail saturated with oxygen as well as to the positive results of the consumption thereof by sportsmen and sportswomen.
Rose hip syrup with eggwhite to provide a large surface, were added to the preparation of the Soviet foam-cocktail to ensure most completely the saturation with oxygen. The disadvantage of this process is in that the quality of the eggwhite froth is deteriorated by contacting with a liquid phase. The short shelf life is another drawback.